


Haunted

by Jay_the_bird



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Ghost Hunters, M/M, unexpected ghost power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_bird/pseuds/Jay_the_bird
Summary: “Button House. One of the spookiest places in Surrey.” Oscar glances over his shoulder, gesturing though the gates. “It’s said to be haunted by as many as five distinct apparitions, but some think there could be even more hiding in the halls of this haunted house.” Looking back at the camera again, he shrugs, smirking at the lens. “It doesn’t look like much, does it?”
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! this is probably not going to be s2 compliant, but we'll see how we go. 
> 
> Written for Caitlin x

“We should tell Alison!” Kitty says, leaning through the glass of the window to get a better look at the intruder. “He could be a thief.”

“She’s at _work,_ Kitty.” Sighing with an air of long-suffering frustration, Lady Button – Fanny, to her friends – pretends she isn’t interested in looking out the window.

“Maybe Julian could call her.” Pat suggests. It’s not a bad idea, and they all pause their jostling for position in order to look around at him. He shrugs, and then turns to lead them all down the stairs. While the rest leave, still trying to get to the front and be more involved in the proceedings, the Captain lingers at the window for a second, watching as the thief disappears into the orchard. Then he turns on his heel and marches after them.

“Hello, Allison Cooper here.” As he catches up, Julian manages to get the telephone on speaker. “Hello?”

“Allison!” Pat says, and in the silence following, the Captain can imagine the colour draining from her face as she imagines what disaster could have led them to call her.

“Oh god.” She says eventually, voice full of fear over the crackling line. “What is it?”

“Man climbed over gate.” Grunts Robin, before any of the others can get a word in. The Captain does not think about how easily the thief had hoisted the heavy bag onto his shoulder. “Hiding in the outside.”

“Shit. Right. Well, keep an eye on him, and I’ll let Mike know. He’s got the car today.” She hangs up abruptly, leaving them all a bit lost. As usual, the Captain takes it upon himself to take charge.

“Right, you heard her. I’ll go and – ahem – keep an eye on the thief. I’m sure Patrick is eager to finish up food club.” He doesn’t notice Julian casting him a sly look, one eyebrow raised. “At ease.” The Captain says, more to fill the silence than anything else, and clicks his heels together as he turns away.

He finds the thief wandering among the pear trees, talking to camera about the history of Button House.

“It is said that she still falls from that window, every night at three am.” The Captain rolls his eyes as he realises that he is, in fact, a ghost hunter, and he’s talking about Fanny. Ignoring the continued rambling, he strolls over to the camera, leaning over to inspect it. It’s not as complex or impressive as the camera that the film crew had – this one is small and looks to be detachable from its tripod. He wonders, vaguely, what Mary would think of it, and then he realises as he looks into the viewfinder that the ghost hunter has stuttered to a stop. Behind his reflection, the Captain can see the ghost hunter staring, almost straight at him. He frowns and straightens up, groaning as his knees click. “Ok. Right, wasn’t expecting that.”

“What weren’t you expecting?” The Captain asks, forgetting, for a second, that the man can’t hear him. He has to step quickly to one side as he walks over to inspect the camera, unscrewing it from the tripod and wiping the viewfinder clear. Leaning to see over his shoulder, the Captain sees as the ghost hunter meets his reflection’s eyes for a second and then drops the camera, swearing.

“Holy – _god_ I hope that didn’t break.” Crouching down, the man picks the camera back up and turns it over in his hands a few times. The Captain stands out of the way, trying to process his reaction.

“He saw my reflection.” He murmurs. Any joy this revelation might have bought is abruptly cut off as the ghost hunter steps backwards through him and the Captain doubles over, suddenly nauseous.

“Right. Hi!” Aiming the camera at the space where the Captain used to be, the ghost hunter puts on a chirpy voice to address him. “I’m Oscar, and I’m here looking into the numerous hauntings of Button House.”

“Yes, I’m not _stupid.”_ The Captain snaps, as if Oscar has any chance of hearing him.

“Can you tell me anything about yourself? Maybe – a name? Or if you can’t remember that, then –” He hesitates, then squares his shoulders – nice shoulders, the Captain thinks idly – and continues. “How did you die?”

“Forget my name. He must think I’m an idiot.” Huffing in frustration, the Captain taps his drill stick against his leg.

“Alright, no speaking. Fine.” Oscar frowns and swings the camera around. Whatever he sees through it, it is disappointing. Curiosity wins out over annoyance, and the Captain walks over to see what it is Oscar is frowning at. As his reflection appears on the smooth glass of the viewfinder again, Oscar swears, almost reverently, reaching out to where he guesses the Captain is and missing him by a few inches.

“Try that again and I’ll thrash you.” He mutters, surprised to see Oscar paying close attention to the movement of his reflection’s mouth. “Hm. I’m the Captain.” Speaking slowly and clearly, he looks at Oscar’s reflection, observing the small line between his eyebrows as it deepens with concentration.

“Captain? I don’t have a Captain on the list – no, don’t go.” As the Captain shifts his weight impatiently, Oscar turns around. For a moment, the Captain is looking directly into his eyes, and realising they are a very nice shade of brown. Then Oscar looks back at the viewfinder and sees him still standing there and smiles. Unfortunately, he looks nice when he smiles. The word conspiratorial comes to the Captain’s mind, and he realises that, against all logic, he wants to talk more to Oscar.

“This is private property.” He says firmly, trying to glare at Oscar. “You should leave.” The way his face falls almost makes the Captain reconsider. Almost, but not quite.

“I don’t have enough footage.” Oscar replies, gesturing at his bag. “I can’t just have a conversation with you and go home.”

“You should.”

“Just – look, if I show you some pictures, can you tell me if you’ve seen them?” Sighing, the Captain nods. Anything to get Oscar to leave before Alison and Mike return. “Good. Right. Here.” He holds up his phone, flicking through photos of various residents. Thomas, one of the basement ghosts, Fanny, Mary, a blurry picture that could be argued to be Robin. The Captain nods as he recognises each of them and tries not to look as Oscar beams at him. “Wow. I mean – thank you, Cap. Captain.”

“Now, leave.” He says harshly. Looking almost upset, Oscar nods, folding up his trip od and stuffing it with the camera into his bag. The Captain watches as he leaves the way he came – over the main gate with surprising ease. There is no satisfaction in seeing him go.


End file.
